


By the Book

by Shayheyred



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Humor, M/M, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life imitates Art</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeperscreeperz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeperscreeperz/gifts).



> _Junjou Romantica_ ("Pure Love") is an absolutely charming and sweetly sexy anime based on a popular yaoi manga. (I think I'm in love with the voice actors as much as the characters.) This is the story of Misaki, a hardworking college student, who falls for Usami, a famous but surly novelist whose sideline is penning homoerotic books. It's also the story of Nowaki and Hiroki, an extroverted grad student and his introverted tutor, who overcome separation and misunderstandings to become lovers, and Miyagi, an older professor, who is targeted by "love terrorist" Shinobu, his ex-wife's younger brother. It's crack, it's funny and it's pure romance.
> 
> Thanks to Yahtzee for beta.
> 
> MidniteMarauder has remixed this story as [Who Wrote the Book of Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/86856).
> 
> * * *

_'Usagi-san, stop, stop!' Misaki begged, clutching the sheets as wet heat enveloped his throbbing erection. 'You're making me crazy! If you continue, I won't be able to - no, no! I'm going to come! Ahhh, Usagi-san!' I'm coming, I'm-'_

"Ehhhhhhh! What's _this_?" Misaki ripped the sheaf of papers from the printer, and stared at the top sheet, his eyes bulging. "'Usagi-san, stop, stop!'? Ahhggghh, 'Usagi-san, I'm coming'? Whaaaat?"

"Put that down," Usami ordered, continuing to type.

"What is this? Why are you writing about me?"

"It's not you. It's a character in my book."

"It is me! It has my name!" Misaki howled. "Look! Misaki! Mi-sa-ki! Right there! And it has you! 'Usagi-san!'"

"I'm Usami."

"Everyone _calls_ you Usagi."

"Not everyone. Don't exaggerate."

"Shut up!" Misaki waved the papers wildly in Usami's direction. "That's not the point, stupid. You're writing porny things about me and putting me in your stupid books when I asked you not to do that ever again."

"You were joking."

"I was not! Jeez, you are the worst kind of person! And, and, not only that, not only are you writing about me, you're making me say and do things I would never say and do!"

"Oh?" Usami shut the laptop and pushed back from the desk. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Misaki folded his arms and stuck out his lower lip. "Usagi-san, you can't go around putting words in my mouth."

In the blink of an eye Misaki was pressed back against the credenza. "You don't want words in your mouth?" Usami murmured seductively, nibbling at the junction of Misaki's neck and ear. "Then how about if I put something of yours in _my_ mouth...hmmm?"

Face burning, Misaki struggled against him. "No! Absolutely not! Usagi-san, you pervert, don't think you can talk me into doing these twisted things with you-"

"Misaki," Usagi whispered. "I love you, Misaki."

Three minutes later, Misaki was clutching the sheets and begging, "Usagi-san, stop, stop!" as wet heat enveloped his throbbing erection. "You're making me crazy! If you continue, I won't be able to - no, no! I'm going to come! Ahhh, Usagi-san! I'm coming, I'm-"

* * *

"Why are you reading that garbage?"

"It's not garbage," Nowaki said mildly. "It's entertaining." He closed the paperback, holding his place with his thumb. "It's pretty hot, too, in a silly sort of way." He looked at the cover. "I didn't realize he wrote these kinds of books."

"Don't you have medical books to study?"

"Later. Seriously, Hiro-san, there's a blow job scene here that is the hottest thing I've ever read."

"Nowaki, the things you say!" Hiroki frowned. "Be serious."

"Want me to show you?"

Hiroki caught a glimpse of the book's cover, two men intertwined, and there was something familiar about them he couldn't quite put his finger on, but then Nowaki was vaulting over the back of the couch and holding him down and licking his way down his chest. "Ah, who'd you say wrote it?" he gasped.

"Never mind, Hiro-san," Nowaki purred, swiftly undoing Hiroki's belt. "We have better things to do than read."

* * *

_Usami pressed Misaki's legs back and tongued the tight pink furl of his ass. "Usagi-san!" Misaki panted. "You mustn't! You shouldn't!" His free hand crept down between his legs but Usagi pushed it away. "Let me," Usagi said, the vibrations from his voice setting off waves of desire in Misaki's belly. And then the hot spear of Usagi's tongue was piercing Misaki's most private place, eliciting guttural cries of pleasure._

"Disgusting! This is disgusting! Nobody does those sorts of things, particularly not me! To think that a person would want to stick their tongue in that dirty place or want someone to do it to them-"

"Don't be so judgmental."

"Me? Judgmental? I'm totally open-minded! Wait! Stop changing the subject!"

"Why not do it? It feels good, Misaki. That's why people do it."

"Not _this_ people!" Misaki grumbled. Angrily he wadded up the pages and hurled them at Usami. "Ha! There's your perverted story!"

"Are you going to tear up the computer, too?" Usami remarked drolly. "Because those were just printouts, you know."

"I might! I just might!" Misaki leaned over Usami's chair. "How many times do I have to tell you, Usagi-san? Don't. Put. Me. In. Your-"

Usami reached up to draw him close and planted a soft kiss on Misaki's slack mouth. Misaki flushed and his eyes fluttered closed. "-Books," he finished lamely as Usami's lips parted from his.

"I love you, Misaki," Usami said.

Two minutes later Usami was pressing Misaki's legs back and tonguing the tight pink furl of Misaki's ass. "Usagi-san!" Misaki panted. "You mustn't! You shouldn't!" His free hand crept down between his legs but Usagi pushed it away. "Let me," Usagi said, the vibrations from his voice setting off waves of desire in Misaki's belly. And then the hot spear of Usagi's tongue was piercing Misaki's most private place, eliciting guttural cries of pleasure.

* * *

"Ungh," grunted Shinobu, his face planted in the mattress. "Wh-where did you learn to do this?"

Professor Miyagi swiped his tongue one last time between Shinobu's buttocks. "I read it in a book, actually," he admitted, pulling back. "I've never tried this before, and it was such a descriptive chapter, I thought...well, do you like it?" He stabbed his tongue between Shinobu's legs again and got another pleasured groan in response. "Ah, apparently you do."

"Ahh...it feels so good, Miyagi. Don't stop.You - you learned this in a book?" Shinobu panted with the effort of keeping himself from climaxing.

"Yes, a book," answered the professor with a smirk. "And if you paid more attention to books you'd learn new things, too. Now then - ready for the next lesson?"

* * *

"I can't believe it," muttered the lump under the covers. "He did it to me again. Stupid Usagi-san."

Misaki rolled onto his back and stared at the underside of the duvet. "Why don't I have any willpower when it comes to him? Why do I let him take me over like this? And why, why, why, do I let him keep writing about me in his pornographic books?"

"I suppose it's because you love me."

Slowly the bedclothes pulled away. Misaki blinked against the morning sun. "Oh, hello, Usagi-san."

"Hello, Misaki." Usami offered a rare smile and sat down on the bed. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, Usagi-san. Of course not." Misaki felt the color rise in his face, so he looked away. "But you were doing those things to me last night, and it was so...embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" Usami ran his fingers through Misaki's hair. "Did you like them?"

"Ys,ilkdthm," Misaki mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Yes, I liked them."

Usami smiled seductively, turning Misaki's face to his for a kiss. "Good, because I have something special for you this morning."

"Special?"

Five minutes later Misaki clung to the head board, his fist pressed to his mouth, as Usami pounded into him from behind. "Don't hold back," Usami rasped.

"Mmaaaah!"

"Misaki. I love you."

That did it. "Harder, harder," Misaki moaned. "Aahh, Usagi-san! You're so big! I can't - I can't take anymore, stop!-I-"

And Usami stopped.

"No," whined Misaki, "I didn't mean it! Don't stop! I love you, Usagi-san, I-"

"'Harder, harder, you're so big, Usagi-san-' That's great!" Usami reached over to scribble something on a notepad, before nuzzling Misaki's neck. "Really very good, Misaki. I think I'll use that in chapter four."

* * *


End file.
